He Had a Bad Day
by buriednurbckyrd
Summary: Nick had a crappy day and can't wait to get home, but Greg has to stay at his apartment for a few days. Will the stress of the job finally crack the Texan's tough exterior? Will Greg find out what he's been feeling for quite some time now? one shot


It had been one of those days. Spilled coffee, contaminated evidence, hysterical witnesses… Nick Stokes closed his locker, relishing the noise that summed up his frustration in a satisfying loud bang. Most of the time he could handle his job, hell, he _loved _his job. It was fulfilling to help put the bad guys behind bars. But today… He let out a sigh. "Let it go, Stokes." He told himself quietly, standing up to leave the locker room.

Outside the warm, heavy air and the dark not so distant clouds foretold the quickly arriving thunderstorm. His footsteps crunched over the gravel in the parking lot, his hand fished in the pocket of his coat for his keys. _Today_, he though, _I'm glad I spent way too much on that new couch. I'm sitting down with a cold beer and not moving for the next forty-eight hours. _He unlocked his car and slid in, but instead of starting the engine his head fell back, resting against the seat. His hands rubbed over his face, and he indulged in a few cleansing deep breaths. _If I get called this weekend, I will lose it. Grissom and the others will have to visit me in the mental hospital while I draw them purple trees and green birds with my crayolas. _

A quick tap on his window startled him from his thoughts; a quiet yelp escaped his lips. He looked over to see Greg's smiling face looking at him.

"Hey, you forgot about me." Nick blinked and racked his brains for a minute. _Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit! I forgot I told Greg he could stay at my place while his building was removing the asbestos. _

"Yeah, dude sorry. My mind's been all over the place today." Greg's face became serious.

"I see, I'm easily forgettable then…" Nick felt the guilt churn in his stomach.

"No! It's just been one of those days, I promise it just slipped my mind." Greg opened the passenger side door and got in.

"Chill out man, I'm just joking." He turned to Nick and offered a playful grin. Nick felt the guilt turn to butterflies. He quickly turned, afraid that the secret feelings he had harbored for the lab tech would be written upon his face. "It's a good thing we're leaving now, that storm looks like it's going to be one angry S.O.B." Nick cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He replied, starting the engine.

Despite the quick fifteen minute drive to his apartment, the two men had to sprint to the door. Rain was pelting down from the sky with no mercy. Wet and out of breath they stood dripping onto Nick's carpet.

"Jeez, we go for months with nothing and then BANG! There's gonna be flooding somewhere." Greg set his back pack down and hung his jacket on a hook by the door. "Thanks again for letting me stay, I was almost going to have to get a hotel room." That smile again, totally disarming the normally tough skinned Texan. _God, his mouth is already sexy, and when he grins I could just... Okay Stokes, enough. Greg might be out with his sexuality but you need to just put those thoughts AWAY. _

"As long as those floods don't kill anyone, it can flood all it wants. I am off for the next two days, and I'm staying that way." Nick kicked his shoes off and tossed his keys onto the kitchen counter. He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. "You want a beer?"

Two hours later, Nick was pleasantly buzzed, and Greg was still talking. The young lab tech wasn't just hyper, but almost theatrical with his movements. He talked with his hands, dramatic sweeping gestures, and his face was just as expressive. Nick willed himself not to concentrate on that face. The dark chocolate eyes shining with humor, the easy smiles… The hands with those deft fingers were just as distracting. Fingers that could manipulate delicate instruments would likely manipulate other things with the same skill.

"Nick?" The fingers were snapping in front of his face. "Nick, you still home?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Just drifted off for a mo." Grin.

"You are so cute. If I'm boring you, you can just tell me to shut up." Cute? Did Greg think he was cute?

"You're not boring me, I think I could listen to you read names in the phonebook and be content." Nick sucked in his breath. Did he just say that out loud? It wasn't a full confession, but still, it wasn't something you said to a buddy. Greg lifted an eyebrow.

"Nicky, is there something you want to tell me?" Nick looked up at the other man, seeing the acknowledgment in Greg's face.

"Do I need to spell it all out at this point?" Nick muttered, feeling the blush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh Nick, I knew all along you were… Different." He sat next to him on the couch, his hand lying on Nick's leg. "And if it makes you feel better, the feelings are mutual." His hand moved up the Texan's thigh. "Very, _very_ mutual."

Nick felt his heart start to beat faster and he looked up to be captured in Greg's eyes. His hand moved to cover the one on his leg.

"I've never been with a guy." He said quietly. "But I've never wanted to be with someone as bad as I want to be with you right now." Greg pressed a finger against his lips.

"Don't worry, I'll go as slow as you want me to…" Lips replaced the finger, soft, as Nick had imagined. The kiss was gentle yet possessing, putting the inexperienced man at ease. Nick felt Greg's hands grip his thighs, and a spike of dark desire shot through him. Nick deepened the kiss, licking his tongue over Greg's lips, moaning as mouths opened. Greg fought the urge to take, he could feel Nick's heart race, and pressing closer against the older man, he felt him grow hard. Giving into the temptation, Greg rubbed Nick through his jeans, delighting in the lusty groan he got in response. The kiss broke, and Greg leaned in, whispering in Nick's ear.

"I'm going to touch you…" His teeth grazed over the sensitive ear lobe. "If you want me to stop at any time, just say so." Nick nodded, his eyes closing in pleasure.

"Greg...J-j-just d-do it." A throaty laugh in his ear made his groin throb. Nick felt the nimble fingers of the lab tech undo his jeans, the anticipation growing, but instead of a hand reaching down his pants, he felt his shirt being lifted off. The sudden cool air against his skin made him shiver, but Greg quickly leaned in, peppering his skin with kisses.

"Mmm." Nick purred and tentatively ran a hand through Greg's hair. The soft lips that he had fantasized about pushed any lingering tension out of his thoughts, and when those kisses turned to nibbles, all the more erotic day dreams resurfaced. He was so distracted that he didn't notice his pants being pulled off until they slipped over his feet. Greg's mouth and hands were moving closer together, the bulge beneath Nick's boxers the central point. Before he lost his voice, Nick cupped Greg's chin in his hand, and he looked down into his eyes.

"You want me to stop?" Greg asked, his voice harsh with arousal. Nick shook his head.

"No. I wanted to ask a favor."

"Okay…" Greg's fingers traced tantalizing circles over Nick's stomach.

"You're very… Clothed." A dark blush came to Nick's face. "I've been dying to find out what you hide under those crazy shirts. I was hoping you would…" He trailed off as an evil grin spread over Greg's face, and the hands left his skin. Greg stood and fingered the buttons of his shirt.

"You want me to strip?" Nick swallowed hard and nodded. There was no music playing, but Nick swore that Greg was moving to some erotic beat. Buttons came undone and slowly revealed creamy skin, glowing when the lightning flashed through the windows. Greg turned and let the shirt fall away, his hand reaching down to his pants. Nick heard a zipper whisper open and felt his mouth water as the jeans were pushed down Greg's slender legs.

"God you're beautiful." He murmured. Greg smiled and rubbed his hand over his own bulge. Nick groaned and ached to feel those hands on his body.

"Do you want me to touch you instead?" Greg asked, straddling Nick's lap, closing his mouth over his nipple. Nick moaned and arched his hips against Greg. The mouth that was driving him towards insanity was moving lower, finding every hot spot on Nick's torso. He felt his boxers tugged down, and smooth fingers wrap around his cock.

"Jesus!" Nick cried out, his eyes flying open. His head fell back and his breath is caught in his throat as Greg closed his mouth over his tip. Unintelligible noises escaped his mouth, his hand fisted in Greg's hair, and his hips bucked, thrusting further into Greg's hot, greedy mouth. Nick felt his body tremble with awakening, he had never felt this much pleasure, this much emotion before. The needs that Greg stirred within him were overwhelming, never had one person made him feel so much.

Moans and pants filled the room, competing with the sound of the still pouring rain. Greg felt the tell-tale tremors of impending orgasm and pulled away from Nick's rock hard member, licking the precum on his lips. Nick started to protest but Greg attacked his mouth, swallowing the moans with slow, drugging kisses. Gradually, the urge to climax lessened, but his heart still raced. Nick gripped the younger man's hips, gently pushing Greg's boxers down his legs. He delighted in the new flesh to explore and timidly wrapped his hand around Greg's oozing cock. Greg sighed into Nick's mouth, breaking the kiss to sit back on Nick's lap, his hips rocking against the strokes. He reached out to grab hold of Nick, caressing him with equal enthusiasm, his other hand pressed against Nick's chest for support. The two stroked each other slowly, savoring the pleasure of the other's touch. When the feeling of climax started to cause their blood to boil, their hands moved faster, pushing them to completion. Greg's fingers dug into Nick's skin, and he cried out when the orgasm slammed into him. Nick arched up against Greg's hand as seconds later, he also came.

Greg collapsed into Nick's arms, covered in warm, sticky liquid. Their hearts still fluttered in their chests and they fought to catch their breaths.

"Wow." Nick whispered. Greg let out a small laugh.

"I know, that was amazing." He kissed Nick softly, wrapping his arms around the Texan. "That sounds totally cliché, but it really was." Nick kissed Greg's forehead, running his hands over his sweat covered back.

"I hope your building needs a long time to fix the asbestos problem."

_FIN_


End file.
